


Reget sexagesimo tertio doctoris alienis

by JenJo



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Rule 63, Stephanie Strange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Stephanie Victoria Strange. World class surgeon, pioneer in her field.<br/>Has no time for superheroes.<br/>Until she becomes one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ita incipit

"What's my schedule for the day?" Stephanie asked from around a toothbrush.  
 **"Six fifteen: call Donna.**  
 **Six thirty: drive to hospital.**  
 **Seven: pre-surgery conference call.**  
 **Eight thirty: monthly inter departmental meeting.**  
 **Ten thirty: leave meeting to drive to local university to give a lecture.**  
 **Eleven: Begin lecture: "The Life of a Neurosurgeon."**  
 **One: Meet Donna for lunch at university.**  
 **Two: Drive back to hospital with Donna.**  
 **Two thirty: Check on patients in the neuro ward.**  
 **Four: Leave hospital with Donna.**  
 **Four thirty: Arrive back home. Have a shower.**  
 **Five: Give Donna instructions.**  
 **Five fifteen: Donna drives you to the airport.**  
 **Six: Check in to the flight.**  
 **Seven: Board flight.**  
 **Nine fifteen: Flight lands.**  
 **Eleven: Check in to hotel.**  
 **Eleven thirty: Bed."**  
Stephanie spat out the toothpaste, and cleaned her toothbrush while gargling. "Thank you. Call Donna."  
"Calling Donna."  
Stephanie began brushing her hair, as Donna answered her phone.  
"I hate you," was grumbled from the phone. Stephanie smiled.  
"No you don't."  
"Pretty sure I do. Is it six fifteen already?"  
"Yes."  
"Why did I ask you to give me a wake up call again?"  
"Because you said, and I quote, 'Please give me a wake up call so that I can be at the gym and back home by seven, have a shower, and fit in some time for choreography before class begins at eight.'"  
"You know I have an eidetic memory too. I was merely expressing my annoyance at the early wake up."  
Stephanie nodded at her reflection, and picked up her organiser before walking towards her door.  
"I am going to assume that you are in your gym gear by now," Stephanie said as she locked her door and got into her car, switching the call from her organiser to the car's Bluetooth system. She drove out of her garage, and started her drive to the hospital.  
"You can assume that," Donna grumbled.  
"Good. I'm on my way to the hospital now, I'll see you at lunch?"  
"Yeah, yeah, before I get the keys to your place for the weekend."  
"Have fun, and concentrate in class."  
"Always." Donna ended the call. Stephanie smiled as she drove to work. Talking to her sister always left her smiling.  
She arrived at the hospital, and had parked her car, by six forty five. And at five to seven, she was seated in her office, and had the conference call ready to go. She used the spare five minutes to go over her notes.  
If there was one word that could be used to describe Stephanie, it would be organised. Ever since high school, she had been in the habit of organising her days to the minute. It certainly helped her to keep on top of all her studies. And the release of the Stark Personal Assistant, available on any electronic device, had only made being organised that much easier.   
"Ah, Doctor Strange, punctual as ever," the screen showed Doctor Nicodemus West, a man who had been a resident at the same time as Stephanie (and was forever bitter over her rapid acceleration through said residency. Stephanie couldn't help it if she was that much better than the man.) Also on the screen was Sam Mendes, the patient.  
Stephanie put on one of her practised smiles. "Doctor West, a pleasure as always. Sam, how are we feeling today?"  
"Still no feeling in my toes," Sam admitted. "Though I am getting quite good at manoeuvring the wheelchair around."  
"That is good to hear."  
"Hopefully after tomorrow, it won't be necessary," West felt compelled to add. Stephanie narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Even if the surgery is successful, there is no precedence for how long the recovery time will be."  
"I understand doctor. What will be, will be."  
"That is a very good attitude Sam. Now, has Doctor West explained to you the pre surgery prep?"  
Sam nodded. "Yes, he has. I will not have any fluids after six am, no solids after midnight tonight. I will be in pre-surgery an hour before the surgery, where you will meet with me at midday, and explain to me exactly what you will be doing again."  
"And you understand that there is no guarantee that the surgery will restore the complete use of your legs?"  
"Of course. I've had a lot of time to read up on you. You've performed this surgery twice before, with both surgeries a success; your first patient has 75% use of their legs six months on from surgery; and your second patient is at 50% after two months."  
Stephanie smiled, while West shook his head. "You have done your research. You understand-"  
"That both cases are different, and share minimal similarities to my own. Yes, like I said, I've been reading."  
"Against my recommendation," West added under his breath. Sam turned to West, smile gone.  
"I'm sorry, I just thought that I would read up on this experimental surgery before I let it happen."  
West blinked, before turning to Stephanie. "Anything else?"  
Stephanie didn't have to fake the smile now; she always enjoyed watching West be put in his place.   
"I will be on a plane tonight; however, as with all air travel, there is every chance that I will be delayed. I want you to know, that I will be doing my best to be there for the surgery tomorrow, even if I have to drive."  
Sam nodded. "What will be, will be."  
"I will see you tomorrow Sam, Doctor West."  
"Doctor Strange," West responded, as Sam gave a small wave. The call disconnected.  
Stephanie blew a breath out of her nose, rubbing the top of her head. She pulled out her organiser: seven thirty. She had an hour before the meeting.  
"Is there anyone in the meeting room at the moment?" she asked her organiser.  
"No, the room is free until the meeting in an hour."  
"Good," Stephanie said, "Could you bring up a copy of the agenda, as well as any relevant documentation that I may need to read before the meeting?"  
"One moment... The requested documents are available at your leisure."  
"Thank you," Stephanie turned off her organiser, and put it in her bag. Picking up her bag, she walked out of her office, locking the door to her office behind her. /I can get some reading in before the meeting,/ she thought as she took the stairs to the meeting room.

\-----

"You know, I am pretty sure that the other heads of the hospital hate me," Stephanie noted, before taking another bite of her pasta.  
Donna shrugged, eating her salad. "You say that after every meeting. What happened today?"  
"I asked for more funding, and it immediately got put on the agenda for further discussion."  
"And normally it would take multiple attempts to get put on the agenda."  
"How do you know how funding works at a hospital?"  
Donna gave Stephanie an unimpressed look. "Really? This happened during your residency, and for the past few years. And I keep hearing about it."  
"Sorry," Stephanie looked down at her food for a moment, before looking back at Donna. "How is the choreography coming?"  
Donna shrugged. "It's coming. Slowly. The problem is, no one is available outside of class and mandatory rehearsals, and it would help if I could run through with the background dancers to ensure that they won't end up tripping me."  
"I'm sure you'll figure out something."  
"It'll be clear at rehearsal on Monday," Donna gave Stephanie a smile. "I won't be the one stuffing up."  
Stephanie smiled. "Always have a plan."  
"That's the plan."  
"How's your knee holding up?"  
"As it should. I'm not pushing it too hard yet, and I'm doing everything the physio recommended. I have another appointment after rehearsal on Monday."  
"So the extra rehearsals aren't a problem for it?"  
Donna shook her head. "No, as long as I respect the limits, and don't push myself. Part of that was removing some of the jumps from the earlier dances, so that I save them for the finale."  
Stephanie's organiser buzzed.  
"Two o'clock squirt, let's go," Stephanie stood up, picking up her bag. Donna rolled her eyes, quickly finishing her salad.  
"You do realise that I am taller than you?"  
Stephanie shrugged, a smile on her face. "So? You'll always be squirt to me."  
Donna poked her tongue out at Stephanie.  
"Come on, I've got rounds to make."

\-----

**"In other news, Brigadier General Rhodes, liaison between the Defence Department and the Avengers, gave the following press release, regarding the recent actions of Captain America..."**  
"Donna, are you seriously listening to a news station run by J Jonah Jameson?" Stephanie called out, brushing out her hair after her shower.  
"They're the only ones running Rhodes' statement," Donna replied, from her position on the ground in the splits. "Wonder what that's about."  
"Probably an 'exclusive' deal," Stephanie shook her head, returning to her room to retrieve her suitcase.  
"Steph! You'll wanna see this!"  
Stephanie came back out, seeing a picture of an airport on the television.  
 **"-news, all flights in local airspace have been cancelled. The official statement is a bomb threat, however according to eye witnesses who were evacuated from the airport, several members of the Avengers were spotted inside. Confirmed sightings include the Falcon, the former Winter Soldier, and a mysterious new man in a black suit. Again, breaking news, all flights in local airspace grounded and cancelled-"**  
"Turn it off," Stephanie groaned, sitting on her couch. Donna turned off the television, and pulled herself up into a seated stretch.   
"Well, this is a problem," Donna observed.  
"No duh," Stephanie groaned, rubbing her head. "Bloody Avengers, getting in my way again."  
Donna looked over her head at Stephanie. "You can't blame them for trapping you in New York."  
"Yes, yes I can. Because of them, I couldn't make it to a surgery."  
"But you did help out in the hospitals there."  
"Really not the point Donna. They ended up overstaffed, and those situations aren't really to my training. And really, they should stay in New York. Stop disrupting everywhere else. We didn't sign up for this when we chose to live here."  
"And I'm sure that the citizens of New York didn't agree to having the Avengers as neighbours," Donna stood up, offering a hand to Stephanie. "I'll drive you."  
"What?"  
"Two hour flight, six hour drive. Leave now, get there at midnight. We'll take shifts driving, you do first half I'll do the second. You'll be there for your surgery."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. I can do what I planned to do here, over there. I'm sure there's a room I can use at the hospital. And let's be honest, you don't need me to house sit."  
Stephanie drew her sister into a hug. "Thank you."  
"No problem," Donna returned the hug, before going and retrieving Stephanie's suitcase. "Come on, let's get driving."

\-----

"Do we really need to still be listening to this music?" Stephanie asked. They had been driving for two hours and forty five minutes, and would be swapping at three hours. And for the past two hours, Donna had been listening to the soundtrack for her dance concert, making notes on diagrams that she had brought with her.  
"Come on Steph, it's not that bad," Donna answered. "It's soothing."  
"For you maybe," Stephanie muttered.  
"What was that?"  
"What was what?"  
"Whatever; I won't be listening to it when I drive," Donna conceded.   
"Good," Stephanie nodded.   
Stephanie would consider both herself and her sister model drivers. They both knew every road rule, and all their variations for the surrounding states. Both had perfect driving records, and had never been involved in a road incident in their lives. While driving, just as in surgery, Stephanie's focus was on one objective: getting to the desired destination (or objective).   
Which was why, when a car slammed into the passenger side of Stephanie's car, she had no idea what was happening. Wide eyed, she looked at Donna, before her head was thrown backwards into her chair.

\-----

Stephanie opened her eyes, looking up at the sky.  
"Ow, what a headache," she lifted a hand up to her head, holding it as she sat up. She blinked, before seeing Donna lying on the ground next to her, not moving.  
"Donna!" Stephanie yelled, crawling over to her sister. She checked for a pulse as she pulled out her mobile phone from her pocket, which had thankfully survived the crash.  
"911, what is your emergency?"  
"I think I was in a car accident, but my sister isn't breathing?"  
"Okay ma'am, I want you to keep calm. We have your location, and an ambulance is on it's way. Can you tell me what happened?"  
"I can't remember... I think I have a concussion," Stephanie waved her fingers in front of her eyes. "Scratch that, I do have a concussion."  
"We'll get the paramedics to assess you when they arrive. You said that your sister wasn't breathing?"  
"No, I've cleared her airway, and her heart is beating. No, wait, she's breathing again. She's been knocked unconscious."  
"Okay ma'am, are either of you bleeding?"  
Stephanie checked. "It doesn't look like it, however I am not able to rule out internal bleeding for either of us."  
"Okay. Are the two of you in any immediate danger?"  
Stephanie looked around slowly, her head pounding with every movement. "No; I think someone must have pulled us from the wreckage. My car is a little bit away from us."  
"Was there another car involved?"  
"I think so? But it's gone."  
"Okay, now I want you to stay awake for me. It's important that you stay awake-"  
"According to Karen Schrock Simring, it is fine for a concussion patient to sleep, and may even be beneficial for healing."  
"Yes, that is true. However, I need you to stay conscious so that we can look after your sister."  
"Of course," Stephanie muttered. "It's good to know that my long term memory is intact, even if my short term memory isn't. I'm a doctor."  
"Oh? If your sister is alright for the time being, could you tell me about that?"  
"Of course," Stephanie checked Donna's pulse and breathing; both were still normal for an unconscious person. "I'm a neurosurgeon; I was on my way to perform a surgery tomorrow. There's still just over three hours on our trip."  
"I suppose you couldn't fly because of the Avengers?"  
"That'd be right."  
"That is unfortunate. They mean well, I'm sure, but they sure do make our lives harder."  
"That is certainly true," Stephanie turned her head slightly, and could just make out a blurry red and blue shape coming closer. "I think I can see the ambulance."  
"Okay, once they are there I will hand you over to them. Okay?"  
"Okay," Stephanie breathed. As a paramedic came closer, Stephanie began to feel faint.  
"I'm just going to lie down," she breathed as she fell unconscious in the paramedic's arms.0


	2. Dissipatae sunt in loco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which plans are put into place by others, and Stephanie only begins to learn what the car crash has caused.

“Ah, you are awake. How do you feel?”

Stephanie blinked, turning her head. She was in a hospital room, a man standing next to her.

“How did I get here?” she muttered, throat dry. The man smiled at her.

“Memory loss is normal, but usually temporary. What can you remember?”

Stephanie closed her eyes, trying to remember. “I was driving, Donna was-” Stephanie opened her eyes, looking straight at the man.  “Where is Donna?”

“It’s okay, she is safe.” the man held up his hands reassuringly. “What else do you remember?”

Stephanie blinked again. “We were hit by a car. I called an ambulance, and then I, I uh… I don’t remember anything else.”

“You fell unconscious after the paramedics arrived. You have been in surgery for most of the morning.”

“Surgery? For what?”

“Your hands, it appears that they were injured in the crash.”

“My hands?” Stephanie questioned as she lifted her hands, which were wrapped in bandages. She looked at the man. “What surgery?”

“May I sit down?” the man asked; Stephanie nodded. The man sat down next to her on the bed. “When you first came in, it was clear that your fingers were broken.”

“But I was able to use my phone.”

“I suspect that was due to the adrenaline in your system. As I was saying, we made preparations to set the broken bones. During this, it was discovered that you had suffered nerve damage. The surgery was to see the extent of the damage, and fix it if possible.”

“And what was discovered?” Stephanie pressed, pushing herself up with her elbows. The man looked her straight in the eye, in a move Stephanie knew as the ‘I have bad news to deliver, and I must make sure that you fully understand the consequences of what I am about to say.’ She had used the look several times in her career.

“You have to understand, this is by no means the end of your life. Many people manage just fine without the full use of their hands.”

Stephanie blinked back tears as she spoke. “While I am sure that that is the case, ‘many’ people aren’t leading neurosurgeons who pioneered new surgical techniques.”

The man’s eyes widened in recognition. “When I saw the name, I thought that it was a coincidence. My apologies, Doctor Strange. In your case, you will most likely never perform another surgery.”

Stephanie shook her head. “Show me the scans.”

“It won’t change-”

“Show. Me. The. Scans,” Stephanie repeated, emphasising each word. The man nodded, and walked over to retrieve the scans. He held them up for Stephanie to look at.

“As you can see-”

Stephanie looked at the man. “I don’t need a running commentary. I have seen them, you can take them away. And send them to my office.”

“Of course.”

“What is your name?” Stephanie asked as the man returned the scans. 

“I am Doctor Mayne. I am the head consultant in neurological matters at this hospital.”

Stephanie nodded, wiping away tears with her forearm. “I apologise for my less than professional behaviour.”

Mayne waved her off as he sat in a chair next to her bed. “I am sure that if I were in the same position, I would react the same.”

“Perhaps,” Stephanie muttered to herself, before saying louder, “My sister? You said that she was safe?”

Mayne shook his head. “I did. And perhaps it would be best if you saw her for yourself. If you would like.”

Stephanie nodded; Mayne held out an arm to help Stephanie walk. They walked through the corridor, to another ward. 

“Is she okay?” Stephanie asked, standing next to Donna, who was unconscious.

“She came out of surgery an hour before you do,” Mayne said, still holding onto Stephanie. “She had several fractures, and a few breaks. But that is not the worst of it.”

Stephanie turned to face Mayne. “What?”

“A week ago, I would have referred her to you,” Mayne smiled weakly. He tightened his hold on Stephanie as he felt her sway on her feet.

“How bad?” Stephanie whispered, wrapping her forearms tighter around Mayne.

“She has a ten percent chance of regaining the use of her legs.”

Stephanie shook her head. “Could I sleep in here?”

Mayne nodded, “Of course. This way,” he walked her over to another bed, and helped her in. “Press this button if you need anything. Your sister is not due to be woken for another four hours, so please rest.”

Stephanie nodded. “Thank you.”

Once Mayne closed the door behind him, Stephanie pulled her knees up to her chest and put her head on her knees. The tears started soon after.

“Donna, Donna, I am so sorry,” Stephanie whispered to her knees. “And Sam, I wanted to help, I really did. Those bloody Avengers,” she shook her head, before crying herself to sleep. 

 

~~~~~

 

Stephanie blinked, rubbing her eyes to wipe out the snow in them. 

Snow?

She looked around; she was standing on top of a snow capped mountain, in bare feet and no warm jacket. But she didn’t feel cold. It was nighttime, and a full moon shone overhead. She didn’t recognise the constellations in the sky above her.

“This makes no sense,” she said to herself- or, she tried to. Her mouth made no noise. Blinking against the wind, she began walking, holding a hand out in front of her as she walked in an attempt to shield her eyes from the wind.

No matter how far she walked, she never seemed to move. The stars remained in place, the moon as well. Stephanie stayed in the one place, walking on the spot over and over again. 

She shook her head, before sitting down on the snow. It wasn’t cold, which she added to her mental list of things that were wrong in this place. She crossed her legs, and began to meditate, hoping to clear her head.

“Stephanie Strange.”

Stephanie opened her eyes, but saw no one around her. She shook her head, before closing her eyes again.

“You can hear me.”

The same voice. Stephanie opened her eyes, and nodded her head.

“The way forward is known to you. Trust in your senses. You will find me, you will be able to save the world.”

An image of a dilapidated castle appeared before her. Stephanie blinked, and opened her eyes in the hospital room, the beeping of monitors filling her ears. She sat up, and raised her hands, which were wrapped in bandages. 

“Dreams,” she muttered as she pushed herself into a sitting position. 

“Ah, Doctor, you’re awake,” Mayne walked into view, and Stephanie offered him a smile.

“Yeah.”

“Your sister will be awake in a minute, I thought that having you there would help matters.”

Stephanie nodded, and got out of the bed with the help of Mayne.

As they reached Donna’s bedside, the woman opened her eyes.

“Where am I?” she asked weakly, turning her neck from side to side.

“Hey brat, you’re in a hospital,” Stephanie smiled down at her sister. Donna turned to face her, a small smile on her face.

“You’re the brat,” she retorted, before seeing Stephanie’s hands. “What happened to you?”

“What, this?” Stephanie raised her hands, before shrugging. “Nothing much. How are you?”

Donna shrugged, before trying to sit up. “Why can’t I sit up?”

“It’s best if you don’t just yet,” Mayne explained.

“Donna, this is Doctor Mayne. He’s been watching over you.”

“But why can’t I feel my feet? Or my legs?”

Stephanie sat down on the bed next to Donna. “What do you remember?”

“A bright light,” Donna said. “A bright light, and then I was here.”

Stephanie smiled sadly. “We were in a car accident. Hit and run. My hands are broken.”

“But Sam’s surgery?”

“Won’t be performed by me,” Stephanie shook her head. “I won’t perform another surgery.”

“Steph, that’s terrible,” Donna said, while Stephanie shook her head.

“No, I’ll be fine. With rehab, I’ll regain control of my hands, and be able to lead a full life.”

“But not as a surgeon.”

“But not as a surgeon, no.”

“What’s wrong with me?” Donna asked, and closed her eyes as if to shield herself from the news. Stephanie leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead.

“You have been paralysed from the waist down,” Mayne explained. “There is a ten percent chance that you will regain the ability to walk on your own. Otherwise, hopefully someone will follow in Stephanie’s footsteps with the research.”

Donna began to cry, Stephanie wrapped her arms around her sister as best as she could.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Mayne retreated out of the room.

“Steph,” Donna sobbed between cries; Stephanie quieted her.

“Don’t worry about it now, we’ll think of something.”

“But how can I dance if I can’t even walk?”

Stephanie shook her head against Donna’s. “Don’t worry about that now; we’ll figure it out once we’re back home.”

 

~~~~~

 

“The message was sent, and received.”

“But was it understood?”

“It has to have been.”

“Too much relies on the success of the woman.”

“She will not fail us.”

“Where is this confidence from? She doubted the message.”

“She will come.”

 

~~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> This was born from the following train of thought:  
> "If there was ever a character to rule 63 in the films, it would be Doctor Strange."  
> There will be more. I'm interested in what people think.  
> Or, you could come and yell at me on tumblr: http://jenjo93.tumblr.com/  
> Happy New Year.


End file.
